The Beast
by Astera
Summary: Since people liked it when I first put it up, I decided to put it up again for what I have so far. Thank you all for reading it. Rated PG 13 for now of the darkness. Please review. It's about ten years into the future and there's a virus. The victim? Mewt


Hello all and thank you for reading my story. Before you get to it, please read this. This story is very depressing. Don't go flaming me for having Mewtwo tortured, because I am, in a very odd way, showing my love for this awesome Pokemon! Boy, sounds kind of weird doesn't it? Yes but I am a weird person. Oh, and all the Pokemon that are real belong to Nintendo. BUT! The personalities of the Gods belong to me. This story is copyrighted to ME! Somewhat of Mew's personality belongs to me also, though in ways it doesn't since she did have such a happy go lucky attitude in the movie. Nintendo and Warner Bros. never gave Pokemon much emotion or personality, so in this story I did. Do NOT take any ideas from this story and DO NOT take the personalities of the characters in here unless they were original like that, okay? I have had copyright things of mine be taken and I'm edgy on putting up a story, afraid that my ideas will be taken. If you want to use the personalities in your story, ask me! It's that simple but God, people do not know how to ask these days. They take! And they get sued too. But any ways, if you want to use this story for your page, just ask me and give me the URL. It's really that simple. So please, PLEASE, ask me if you want to use anything outta here. If you take something out of here, I'll report you. I do not put up with copyright stealing, okay? My friends have had their copyright stuff taken. I've had mine taken, and I will not put up with it. I'm not a mean person but damn it! I don't want my stuff taken! I don't think anyone does. But enjoy the story! ^_^   
  
  
  
The prey of the beast screamed   
Bloody murder   
The line is so fine between   
Hoping and Hurting   
  
****  
So, this is where I lay.  
The endless torturing of echoing schemes pounded against his skull in a vibrating manner. Struggling and swearing did no good to free the creature of endless unknown beauty and magnificent power, but did they care? Not one bit did they. Cruel creatures they were and never did they care. Chaining his defenseless body to the wall when power did not surge through his veins but only agonizing pain that tore at his very soul and ripped apart his remaining sanity. Oh how brutal these times were, and no one did such a thing to stop it. No one could give a thought to it, and certainly no one tried.   
The large Pokemon stared numbly off into nothing with his amethyst eyes that were once full of life and undying nature. His soul was broken into and thrown violently against the wall, where it shattered and oozed like his body that was hurled upon the floor, where many of his bones split. He was nothing but a slave. Humans were such cold, idiotic creatures. He was nothing but… A beastly slave to them. So.. That is what he was reduced to.   
Ahh yes… But did humans not make slaves of themselves? Yes, it was certain to him they made slaves out of anything they could that would do their own bidding. Quite humorous it was, because they were lazy, greedy bastards. It also amazed him how they could think of a way to torture him to such extents, though, then again, it did not. They had created him, correct? So there was a possibility of them knowing what to do to him. Oh life was certainly not fair….  
Mewtwo's stomach trembled from the painful hunger that raked his body, but it only retreated when the urge to hurl up the acids deep within caught up. The cat like Pokemon moaned and gripped at the chains that held him to the wall, desperately wanting food. What had he done to deserve this? Sure, he had nearly destroyed the world.. Yet… It was not his fault! Young and foolish he was, and was that not ten years ago? Ten years… Time did fly by so fast. He starved from nourishment and given only tiny bits of some foul, yet edible, food and water. Was this ways of humans driving others insane? Admitting to himself, it was working if so.  
How dreadful it was to stare at the wall for hours, for days, and not be able to do a thing. This was surely Hell, and Mewtwo knew it. What could be worse than this? He had hated humans since he was created. They brought him into the world as a clone! How exactly was he not to hate them? Everyone was blind! They were silently casting the black shadow of death over themselves, so very slowly… Oh so slowly.. If he was to go to Hell, then all humans should go with him.  
Oh the misery that he was reduced to. Things in this world never made quite sense to him. Was he still not young? No.. No… Of course not. He was fully grown. A maximum height of 6'10" now. Over the past ten years he had grown three more inches! (And how amusing it quite was in ways) But humans were dumb as it is. They'd never know. Used as an.. An experiment! His only use was for tests! How much barbarian could they become!? Ahh.. But he did not know…. He was reduced to living, now, for the rest of his life in this cold, damp, dark, depressing cell that smelled of rotting fish. Not to mention the fact he was chained to the wall.   
Mewtwo closed his dead eyes and drifted off into semi unconsciousness. He was quite aware of almost everything, yet this was his only defense now. Slipping off into that comforting warmth of darkness that was the only thing to protect him from the harsh, cold reality. What was he to do now? Just let them torment him!? Another stab of pain in his gut reminded him of the reality and he retreated, whimpering quietly.  
How foolishly this must look… The creature thought to himself bitterly. Me, the strongest Pokemon in the world, chained to a wall like an.. ANIMAL! Am I the only one that realizes what's going on in this damn world!? Am I the only one that sees how greedy humans are!?  
It was true! Humans were killing themselves! They kept trying to be beat each other with technology, and it was to help them be more lazy! Lazy, foolish, DUMB creatures! Why were they not trying to help the Earth?! It made no sense! What is the point of making technology when you're only going to use it for your own greedy purposes? It was disgusting to watch the dumb creatures slowly destroy themselves for their own greedy needs. It was also humorous, to say at the least. A cold, dark humor. When they all die, every single one of them, he would laugh! Laugh at them! Tell them he knew they were building their own destruction! He'd laugh… And laugh.. And laugh!  
But what was he to do? It just… Did not make much sense, though. They had chained him to the wall. Abused him… Even (raped?) touched him where he wished not to be touched. Millions of thoughts were racing through his dying (Though physically he really wasn't but mentally) mind. Oh the brutality of it all… Why him? What had he really done to deserve this? May the Gods help him… He just wanted out. He wanted to go back to where he called home. His clones.. All killed. He was alone… No one could understand his pain. No one!   
His semi unconsciousness wavered, but he clung to it like a toy. It was the only thing keeping him sane, he supposed. If something, anything, was keeping him alive, it was that. That and the fact that he had a place to go.. And even actually, someone to go to. Sure, he was not exactly the best of friends with the Gods.. But, were they not there? They had warned him… But that was years before! Nothing was ever clear. Finally, he was left alone to do as he pleased. He never bothered anyone. Sure, the occasional human came by, but did he bother it? Not at all! Yet here he was… Why? Why, why, WHY!?  
The banging of the steel door snapped him violently from his thoughts. Mewtwo slowly opened his eyes, but the flashing lights from the outside world he once knew blinded him. He cried out and cowered towards the corner. Boots thudded dully on the floor.   
Only one person, he thought. Good.   
Carefully, the cat like creature opened one eye. It took some time to focus from the intense light, but it didn't make much difference. The human was moving around, picking up various things that were knocked down some days ago. Amazing, it was, because something must have went on. They normally don't stay this long, or not for a week they had. Then suddenly, the human looked up and glared daggers at him.   
"What the hell are you looking at?"  
The urge to yell 'I'm looking at you, ugly. Now get away from me before I bite your balls off!' swelled up but he did no such thing. Wanting to be smacked across the face was not in his plans. But, hell, it was better than nothing. Yet again, being in pain for the rest of the day was not quite pleasant.   
The human scowled at the creature, eyes narrowed to slits. He raised his head up, then threw a plate that smashed against the wall. Seeing fear go through the ugly things eyes pleased him to some extent, but having Giovanni order you to do something or else it was your head, was not a happy trip down memory lane, that was for sure.  
He stood up, and twisted his cap on backwards then walked from the cell, bolting the door shut. The anguish of what was going on tasted bitter in his mouth. With a quiet sigh, the being walked down the quiet hall, ignoring the scream of rage that echoed behind him.  
  
****  
  
Former believers, they beg for release   
As Love looking down on them   
Smiles and picks his teeth.   
  
****  
  
Chirping birds… Oh how distributing it is… How is this possible? I am locked away in the headquarters of Team Rocket yet there are birds.. The green grass. … What the hell? Where am I? Oh no.. Not a dream. Please let this not be a dream… That's the worse thing it could possibly be. My island is all around. My clones 'happily' playing while I watch from afar, listening to Moltres and Articuno bicker about some foolish thing that I couldn't give much thought. Zapdos is staying hidden under a rock that looms high above like a vulture, circling the deserted clear blue sky. Must life be so torturing?!   
Why do dreams destroy your soul when you long to be there? Is it the needing that you shoved deep down within yourself that pops up when you can't shove it down? Is this a lost memory that I have forgotten? No… No… It cannot be! I remember everything since I was first able to think for myself until the time when… Until when? Until I brought to my own personal Hell!? Is that it!? Yes! It is! That is what this is! My own personal Hell! Oh ho Satan, I do hope you are enjoying yourself. You're dragging me into a happy go lucky trip down memory lane, aren't you? I want no part in this! I want to be left alone! Just go! Go!  
Humans… Such cold creatures. Do they not understand!? They want to rule the world! They lust for power and greed, snatching away every opportunity that comes across their path. They destroy their own lives. They rape us. They laugh at us and force us to fight to our deaths. They stand back and cackle while we beg and sob, pleading to be let go. Pleading to go back to where we came from. But don't those idiotic Pokemon see? They can get away! They don't take the chance!? Why must I be sworn into my own promising silence that for some reason, breaking away seems impossible? Yes… Yes… Impossible to break away. Not able to drag myself up from the bottom when they say I can. A tough spot in life, indeed. I spit at thinking that but end up whimpering like a coward from beatings. This is quite amusing…   
What am I exactly to do? Just stay here and let them do this to me!? Humans are the ones that should be chained to walls for what they do! They are nothing but parsimonious beings who desire nothing but world domination, and even if possible, universe mastery. That, though, is quite a chuckle to the throat. There are far more superior out there than that of humankind!   
Is that what they are afraid of? Being overruled by something they cannot understand? Is that even possible? Oh yes… It is. Highly possible and it will happen if they don't kill themselves first. If I make it out of here alive, I will surely start my own clan of rebels against humans. Start another war. Watch them crash and watch them burn… I'll get my revenge. Just you filthy, disgusting, perverted things, you just wait. I'll show you. I'll show you all. I vow that I will get my revenge.   
  
****  
Trapped in between Heaven and Hell   
He knows all the secrets   
And don't want to tell   
  
****  
  
A light breeze passed through the tall grass, sending crickets chirping away merrily in the light autumn day. The sweet smell of the rushing river passed through the air, while leaves danced like thousands of beautiful birds in the clear sky, floating slowly in twirling motions to the ground. Thunder echoed in the back ground, just over the mountains that were like buildings loomed over the landscape.   
A miss placed wave crashed against the rocks at the shore, and burst open like a volcano, sending sprays of the transparent liquid everywhere. A tiny figure zipped through the wind that picked up, trying to force it back. With ease, it dodged the dangerous peaks of the mountains, that threatened to spear its soft light pink body. With a little yelp and growl, it dove down, down, down, down towards the base, where the rocks there were even more jagged.   
Such a strange place for the Gods to meet, the little creature thought. You would think they would pick a much safer place, but I do suppose that they're more secure here. Humans are always trying to pluck them from the skies and show them like circus freaks. What ever happened to humans caring for us Pokemon? They've turned a complete 180 degrees, and not for the good! I just wish that everything could be back to normal again…   
The little Pokemon let out a quiet sigh and landed on the ledge. She looked way up towards the ceiling as she waddled on her large feet. There was no real need to walk on the top of her foot towards the toes when there was no threat. Though walking this way did indeed make her look rather silly. She giggled lightheartedly at the thought of seeing her, a Mew, walking on her large feet. It was very hysterical! Well, at least she thought so.  
A cold droplet of water fell on her head and she shivered as chills raced up her spine. The short fur on the back of her neck stood straight up, as an almost paralyzing fear took over. It sounded as if something, something vile and horrid, was stalking her. Just around the corner… In every shadow… Waiting to attack with a sickening shriek then rip her wide open like a book. Rip out her intestines with blood oozing over the damp ground of the hidden cave…  
Thunder clapped loudly and the cat like creature screamed out in surprise. She clasped her tiny paws over her mouth, then giggled nervously. Oh how foolishly this was, and when nothing but the Gods would be here! Her jitters were stupid and had to be shoved aside. Wasting time could mean death for everyone. Too many had already died when peace was finally coming to the big, catlike creature before everything was destroyed. It took ten years, with only one problem with Team Rocket, to build such a thing, and took less than ten minutes to destroy it all.  
The cave floor took a dangerous slope downward, about fifty feet down to be exact. Mew grasped the edge and peered over, her blue eyes widening in amazement. It was a sleek drop, just like a little human slide! Though it was not little, of course. With the rain pounding outside and dripping, it would make the way down extra fun!  
Letting out a joyous cry, the light pink creature leaped over and slid down like a rocket, her little arms and large feet held up high. Her screaming bounced off the walls, all the way to the bottom. Taking a sharp turn to the right fifteen yards ahead, and slipping through a wall that opened and closed like a door, was where the shouting reached the ears of the Gods.  
Their feet scuffled along the carpet of fresh blue grass that grew from the mysterious underground river. The exotic feathers fluttered anxiously, or nervously, with each movement that seemed rehearsed in some strange way. The squeal from Mew caught the attention of Moltres.  
"Hmph… You're lover is here, Articuno," the God of Fire crooned, grinning slyly with his eyes at the blue bird across from him.  
"You sick pervert! How dare you insult Mew and call me a lesbian, you… You… Fudge packer!"  
"Me? A fudge packer? You must be mistaken!"   
"Mistaken my pretty blue butt, Moltres! Why don't you come over here and kiss it?"  
"Now that is something so very foul that it disgusts me to think of seeing your ass. I know you want to see mine, now don't you?" Moltres winked towards Zapdos, who sat in the corner with an electric, yet unusual, guitar resting in his lap.   
The Thunder God rolled his eyes that whirled of the dark, thunder clouds. He was not in his natural form, for he was out gathering supplies and spying on the Rockets. Humans were unaware that quite a few Pokemon were able to change to human with a potion that was simply made from certain herbs and roots, flowers that included many other things. They blended in perfectly with the mad rushing of the busy souls.   
"See yours!? Why would I want to see your rear, Moltres? My, my… If we did not forget, you were the one that got Woodstock tattooed on your ass when a certain someone that we know got drunk!"  
"Hey! It was not my fault that Lugia persuaded me into having a couple of drinks! So do not go arguing with me!"  
"At least I didn't get a yellow bird tattooed on my ass…" Lugia snickered from the corner, being in his human form. He was far too tall to go inside the cave without being cramped up.   
Moltres scowled darkly and ruffled his blazing wings in anger and silent embarrassment. His head lowered while he gazed off to the entrance of the cave, seeing and sensing no one. An eye ridge raised in a questioning look towards Ho-oh and Zapdos, who simply shrugged.   
"Where did she go?"  
"I am clearly not sure, dear Goddess of the Ice.." Ho-oh sighed, looking at the entrance.  
Articuno made a keen whine in her throat, worry building up for her little friend. She and the other Gods had been around since… Who knew when? It seemed like forever, and possibly could it be true? Mew was still a small child, though she was not quite small anymore. Still growing, yes, but a child? Hardly. Time did fly by so fast. Days seemed like seconds. Months seemed like minutes. Years were like days… They come and they go, and nothing is there to stop it.  
With a scream, Articuno snapped from her thoughts and jerked around as quickly as her bird legs would allow her. Moltres' face was paler than normal and was panting heavily, as Mew stared, puzzled, at the fire red eyes of the God.  
"You are scared of a little Mew?" she giggled gleefully.  
"No… I'm not scared of a fur ball like you. You startled me."  
Her eyes widened in emotional pain and she sniffed, then kicked the Fire God in the head before floating off to the circular table towards the middle, where Mew planted herself. Moltres snorted and rubbed the growing bruise on his cheek with a wing.  
Ho-oh sighed with a moan, and walked forward, her graceful rainbow colored robes falling at her heels. She was quite a sight to see, in both human and bird form. Though, the other Gods thought it was rather silly that she acted so high and mighty to them like a leader.  
"Why are we here?" Moltres asked.  
"Hush your mouth, you foolish Fire God. You speak before you think and that will get you into much trouble."  
"It already has," Articuno chirped in.  
"Ahh shut up."  
"Make me!"  
"Come over here and say that!"  
"You two bicker like children and you are fully grown Gods!"  
Zapdos let out an irritated sigh, watching Articuno and Moltres bicker while Ho-oh tapped her foot, yelling at them to stop. He raised a finger, and Lugia glanced at him then jumped and scooted away.  
"You are a baby! A big old baby, Articuno! All you do is yell, yell, yell! 'Oh, where did my ice cream go!?' 'OH! STOP TEASING ME!! YOU'RE SO MEAN!' What the hell is that!? You need to g- AAHHHHHH!!!!!!"   
Laughter rang in the cave deep within the cliffs as Moltres coughed, his feathers burnt on his rear end. Mew rolled on the table, holding her tiny gut and laughing loudly. Ho-oh shot Zapdos a grateful look, then cleared her throat and glared down. The bird looked up and smiled sheepishly with his eyes since he had no lips to smile with.   
"Will you behave yourself now or must we treat you like a young one and slap you silly, Fire God?"  
"I'll behave… I'll behave…"  
"Good."  
He muttered: "Stuck up son of a bitch…"  
"What was that!?"  
"Nothing!!! Nothing… At all, dear Goddess of the Sun!"  
She stared daggers at him for a second then resumed to her speaking.  
"As you all are aware of… Mewtwo has been captured by Team Rocket, and all those on his island were killed relentlessly. No mercy was shown and somehow they, the Rockets, discovered that Mewtwo had been weakened from an illness. He was taken to a Rocket base, and no further information is known, but we all can assume that he is being tortured, if he is not dead at the moment."  
"Death to those asshole Rockets!" Mew cried, and the Gods stared at her. She cowered down from the staring, letting out a squeak in embarrassment. "I'm sorry…"  
The Goddess smiled and waved her hand, then continued on.  
"We must save Mewtwo, deceased or breathing. We cannot stand here and let the humans destroy everything we have worked millions of years to create. They are killing everything, and death must come to them. The humans have pulled the last of our strings. It is time they suffered the consequences for their foolish and petty mistakes they keep making."  
"We need to kill all humans! Rage war against them all!" the little light white and pink creature shouted.   
Zapdos stared at her, with the others, in complete amazement.   
"You are the creature that believes that fighting is wrong and that everyone deserves a second chance. Yet, here you are, wanting war against humans? Is there a reason for this?" he asked calmly.  
Mew looked down, her cheeks flushing, taping the tips of her paws together.  
"Well… Humans are not what they used to be, first of all… They enslave us without our permission and they destroy our lives… I was.. I guess I was a fool to believe they would change, but they'll never change… Throughout history they were greedy… Not all of them, but they were. They are destroying our planet. They claim it as their own, but it is ours. We were here first… They moved in along side of us and they are taking our land, not caring what they do. They clone us… Humans force us to fight… They are killing themselves. They keep making mistakes over and over again… I am personally tired of it… They create creatures that cannot reproduce, of only species, and assume things that are not true!!!"  
"Very true, young Mew," Ho-oh cooed softly, stroking the tiny creature who had tears trickling down her cheeks.  
"Our kind must come first before humans… If humans were to do the same thing, they would choose themselves over anyone else. They just… Do not care…"  
"To Hell humans shall go!" Moltres sang loudly. "Hi ho! Hi ho! It's off to Hell they go! They'll drink some beer and screw a jack, hi HOO!"   
"Oh shut up!" Articuno screeched.  
"Make me!"  
"Not again…"  
****  
  
There's nowhere to run and there's   
Nowhere to hide   
Love knows you all too well   
He will find you.   
  
****  
  
"NO!! PLEASE!!"  
Mewtwo screamed as agony raced down his side, blood flowing freely from the damage. He desperately tried to writhe away from the cackling… The cackling from the enemy. Tears stung his amethyst eyes that were not from the pain, but from the emotional dying in his soul and the fact that he had nothing to live for now. Why did they not just kill him then and there!? What was the point in torturing!?  
The Rockets in the room grinned, their either decaying molars or flashy white teeth shining in the dim light. A whip made of the thickest leather that was compressed so tight it busted and peeled away far more skin than a normal one. Oh how they enjoyed seeing fear going across the creature's face, watching the grief. They were destroying his soul, or yes how they knew it. It was amusing, and helped pass time when there was nothing going on.   
"What 'a gonna do 'bout it?" one of them sneered.  
Mewtwo tried his best not to glare at them, which would only result in more whipping. Yet not doing a thing could result to that, too.  
"Just leave me alone…"  
"'O. I thin' I'll continue on, 'a pathetic piece of she-et!" he bellowed, his fellow Rockets cackling along.  
Mewtwo roared as his head snapped violently to the side, blood flying and blurring his vision, his skull smacking the wall hard, not once but twice. Pain vibrated inside of his skull, and he whimpered, trying to cower away to the corner. The Rockets only laughed harder.  
"Why don't you just beg for mercy, you piece of shit? You don't have a future as it is!"  
"Never… The future is every second we live… You already destroyed my future, and I am only one, so what is the point in saying mercy when I cannot pass on my life?"  
The first Rocket scowled darkly, then the whip cracked loudly in the air. The skin on Mewtwo's arm peeled back to the muscle, sending blood dribbling and squirting. He screamed out in terror, choking on the vital juices in his mouth. Wincing, he trembled and tried to get away, whimpers of helplessness in his throat.  
"Stop! Please!" he pleaded, tears now slicing through the dirt and blood on his cheeks.   
"Stop? Do you hear that, boys?! The pathetic weakling is begging us to stop!"   
They cackled at their own small victory, and one human raised the whip again. He prayed they would stop. He begged to the Gods that he would just pass out so no more pain could be felt. There was no way he could get use to this. Just no way… Mewtwo swallowed hard and braced himself, his body screaming for relief, screaming for death…  



End file.
